


story of another us

by ashtonir



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Luke Hemmings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ashton Irwin, Jealous Luke Hemmings, Jealousy, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Best Friends, Luke is in love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, my best friends wedding inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonir/pseuds/ashtonir
Summary: From the age of nine, it had always been Luke and Ashton, best friends from first meeting and inseparable after that. During their college years, with a shared bottle of vodka and insecurity, they both agreed if neither were married by the age of 28 they would marry each other.At the age of 25, Luke hadn't been prepared to be introduced to the fiancé of his best friend and hit with the realisation that maybe he had been in love all this time.





	story of another us

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! 
> 
> this is inspired by the movie my best friends wedding, although the exact storyline won't be identical, it is inspired by it so creds for the idea. 
> 
> i love comments, so do that if you wish :)

"You do realise that it's Ashton, right? Not the Queen of England?" Michael questioned from his place on top of Luke's kitchen counter, his legs aimlessly swinging back and fourth while he watched Luke and Calum do all the work- well, Luke, Calum had been distracted by the movie on the tv almost twenty minutes ago.

Luke glanced up from where he had been frantically cleaning his coffee table to shoot a glare in his friends distraction, unamused by Michael's sarcasm. "I haven't seen Ashton in months, you bet we are giving him a warm welcome. This isn't just my apartment, it's his too and i'm finally getting my roommate back" Back at the start of the year, Luke had been (secretly) sad when Ashton had announced that he was spending the summer travelling around Europe for his twenty fifth birthday, and therefore Luke had spent the last couple of months in their shared apartment, pining? Although if anyone asked, particularly Michael, he had totally been fine and could handle not seeing his lifelong best friend for a few months.

"Ashton is messier than you, i know that and i don't even live with him!" Calum called over from where he was spread out over the couch, much to Luke's dismay. "Within minutes there will be a split coffee cup and a pair of combat boots thrown under the table and you'll be on your cleaning spree all over again. It's actually quite sad to watch, Luke." he teased, with an underlying smirk that he attempted to hide behind his glass of orange juice, that Luke HAD bought for Ashton. "I invited you both around to help, not to call Ashton messy and me overbearing." Luke kicked Calum's feet off the coffee table he had just cleaned, flashing him a sarcastic smile as he did. Calum glancing over his shoulder to look at Michael as Luke finally allowed himself to rest, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the lounge.

"You know..." Michael started as he made his way closer to his friends, taking a seat beside Calum on the couch. "We might not have known you for as long as Ashton has, but we have known you since you were thirteen.. even if you did have a curly haired boy with you wherever you went. We've been friends with you for a long time Luke-"

Michael was cut off by Calum, his face also suddenly serious. Luke suddenly felt like he was being interrogated by his mother about when he was going to bring home a partner for them to meet. After all, every family get together, while his brothers had always brought along their partners, Luke had always brought Ashton along. After all, Luke didn't see anything wrong with that, his mother adored Ashton, in fact it was always him she ran to when they walked through the door of his parents house to ruffle up his curls and pull him into a bear hug. Luke's younger cousins always loved seeing Ashton, he never failed to make Ben and Jack laugh and overall it felt right to bring him along to family BBQ's- hell, he had even been Luke unofficial plus one to family weddings.

"That means we can read you like a book, Lucas." Michael continued, causing the blonde to roll his eyes at the mention of Lucas. "You'd never aggressively clean your apartment for me or Cal-" Luke quickly interjected, suddenly feeling a little trapped, "You both don't live with me. Ashton is my roommate, the apartment was a mess yesterday-"

"Yes!" Calum chuckled, although lightheartedly, "Because you've spent the past couple of months pining for Ashton." "

He's my best friend, we spend a lot of time together- of course it's going to be weird to spend so much time in the apartment alone." Luke sighed, "Now if you are finished, i actually have to go pick Ashton up from the airport. Are you coming with me?" Michael and Calum shared a mutual look before rolling their eyes and nodding.

Luke wasn't stupid, he knew what they were implying and he would much rather not acknowledge it. He leaned over and grabbed his car keys, straightening his clothing in the mirror as he passed towards the door, Calum and Michael trailing behind him like children that had just been scolded by their parent.

Luke was anxiously biting on the skin on his thumb as he stood in the area around the gate Ashton should be walking through any time now, meanwhile he had lost both Michael and Calum to the vending machine with the dismissal that despite how many times they had, no, he didn't want anything. It was when people started walking through their gate, huge grins on their faces as they were greeted by their awaiting families and those who were not greeted, looking half asleep. Luke glanced over his shoulder to see that Michael and Calum were not in sight still, so he figured he would be Ashton's arrival party alone.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Luke caught sight of the ever so familiar mop of curls and his nervous glances were replaced with a huge grin as Ashton walked through the doors, pushing a large suitcase in front of him. Ashton caught his eyes within seconds and their faces were almost identical as Ashton smiled back at him, dimples and all. However, Luke's smile soon faltered as Ashton held his hand out behind him, and a girl with long brunette hair (fair from Luke's bright blonde) reached forward and entwined her fingers with Luke's best friend. After that, Ashton's attention was no longer on Luke but on the girl that was causing him to smile, who was pressed up against him, causing him to no longer look at Luke as they walked towards him.

Luke's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he wished he was anywhere but here by now, he also wished that Michael and Calum were beside him and he wasn't awkwardly stood waiting for Ashton to reach him with a girl that was clinging to his hand. 

Soon enough, Luke didn't have the option to run as Ashton was in front of him and dropping the girls hand to pull Luke into a bone-breaking hug that had Luke clinging onto the back of Ashton's t-shirt that smelt so Ashton. 

"Hey buddy!" Ashton said, sounding so happy to be around Luke again, maybe he knew how happy Luke was to see him. However, his happy thoughts were ruined as he looked over Ashton's shoulder to see the girl looking at them and smiling softly. He awkwardly stepped away from Ashton and glanced down at his over worn converses, a contrast to the hard leather of Ashton's boots that he often wore. 

"Luke, i want you to meet Lucy." The girl, now named Lucy threw a hand up and Luke shook it, despite his mind running five million miles per hour. "And Lucy, this is my best friend, Luke!" 

Lucy, with her pretty smile and perfect teeth grinned, "It's great to meet you, Ashton loves to talk about you." _Shame, i've never heard anything about you_, Luke thought to himself bitterly, before mentally correcting himself. Be nice. "I'm Ashton's fiancé" 

Silence. Even the sound of a busy airport, people rushing to their gates and happy laughter as people are reunited, couldn't reach Luke as he starred in between Ashton and his... fiancé? Right, of course Ashton had a fucking fiancé, because that's what everybody gets when they go travelling in Europe right? Engaged, why was Luke even surprised? _Please sense my sarcasm. _

"Luke?" Ashton prompted, a small smile on his lips as he waited for his best friends response. Thankfully, Luke didn't have to react as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Michael and Calum on either side of him, looking as confused as he felt. 

"Hey Ash-" Calum grinned as he reached out and grabbed Ashton's hand in their usual friendship handshake that was so outdated but Luke still found it cute. "Whose your friend?" Michael asked, sensing Luke's discomfort. He was thankful Michael still had his hand on his shoulder. 

"Engaged?" Calum and Michael both looked equally shocked but pushed that aside for smiles as they pulled Ashton in hugs, congratulating him. Yes Luke, that is what you are supposed to do when your best friend announces he is engaged to be married. However, his mind was filled with him and Ashton, only him and Ashton, it had only ever been them. Sure- they both weren't virgins and they had both had short term relationships that never really went anywhere. Luke's longest had been just under a year, Sam had been a great guy and he had liked him, but something always stopped Luke from wanting to spend the rest of his life with people. That's why they had decided if neither of them had been married by the age of twenty eight, they'd marry one another, he and Ashton. Maybe Luke was more serious than Ashton. 

_"I'm telling you Luke, i'm forever alone." Ashton groaned as he fell backwards onto Luke's dorm room bed, grabbing the blanket that he had brought from home and covering his face with it. "Every relationship i have, fails. I'm starting to think it's me." _

_Luke chuckled from his desk, where he was TRYING to finish his assessment. It was always hard to concentrate with Ashton around and Luke was TRYING to be a good student right now. "You're dramatic, you are nineteen, you have time." he smiled as he continued to struggle through his college questions. _

_"Am i ugly? LUKE, tell me the truth?" Ashton called out, once again being dramatic. Luke dropped his pen, deciding that as long as Ashton was here, his work was going to be incomplete. _

_"You're not ugly, Ashton." Luke assured, of course. He walked across the room and laid on the other side of the bed so they were both starring up at the ceiling, hands inches apart against the mattress. _

_Ashton sighed, "You are the only person is always nice to me." he then rolled over and clinged onto Luke as if Luke were a tree and Ashton were a sloth, "This is why you and me will be best friends always." _

_"Cute." Luke chuckled, smiling down at Ashton. _

_"No, i'm being serious. You are the one person that has always had my back." Ashton sat up, running a hand through his curls. "Luke, i would give you all my belongings in my will if i died right now-" _

_Luke burst out laughing, "Great, you own about one pair of boots, a drum kit and about 15 band tees. I'm in for a treat" he teased. _

_Ashton faked hurt by throwing a hand over his heart, "Is that all i am worth to you?" he paused, "But seriously, there's nobody i trust more than you." he was silent for a few moments as if he were thinking, "We should make a deal-" _

_Luke quirked his eyebrow, looking down at Ashton who was still sprawled over his bed, taking up most of the room. "If we are both still helplessly single by the age of uh... Twenty eight, we will get married to one another." _

_"Are you being serious?" Luke quizzed, his heart beating a little fast _

_"Yes. Think about it, our parents would get off our back about settling down, we would be financially stable, no more awful first dates." Luke chuckled as Ashton continued, convincing Luke with all the reasons why they should get married aged 28. Luke didn't need much convincing. _

"I'm so happy for you, Ash." Luke finally said, watching as Ashton's smile grew at his words. 

_i'm so happy for you _

_As long as you are happy_

Luke glanced up to see Ashton smiling while hugging Lucy, Michael and Calum giving him pats on the back to congratulate him, he was happy, anyone could see. Luke was happy for him, he said to himself as he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

_Love you. _


End file.
